mariofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Un singe à la mer
Un singe à la mer, in inglese Booty and the Beast (traducibile in italiano come Rettili e Tesori) è il sesto episodio di Donkey Kong Country. Trama In mare, uno dei pericoli che si possono incontrare, sono senza dubbio i pirati... e nessun pirata è più pericoloso del Kapitano Skurvy, il temuto Kannone. Molto tempo fa, prima di essere bandito dalla sua casa natale, il padre di Skurvy gli raccontò la storia del suo bis-bis-bis-bisnonno Quint Skurvy, celebre pirata. Un giorno, nascose il suo più grande tesoro nell'Isola di Kong Bongo, per la precisione, nell'occhio dell'idolo di Inka Dinka Doo. Skurvy, allora giovane, era partito alla volta dell'Isola ma aveva scoperto che il tesoro era finito nelle mani di uno scimmione che era inciampato nel tesoro, dopo che era caduto dall'occhio dell'idolo. Inutile dire che il tesoro in questione è il Cristallo del Cocco. All'epoca, Skurvy aveva tentato di recuperare la reliquia dalle zampe di Donkey Kong, ma aveva fallito e nessuno ne sentì più sue notizie. Ora è tornato, con una gigantesca nave pirata e un equipaggio formato dal Kritter Green Kroc e il grande sciabbo Sciabbo. Intanto, all'Isola di Kong Bongo, nella capanna di Cranky, quest'ultimo si lamenta della troppo tranquillità. (S)Fortunatamente per lui, Skurvy bussa alla sua porta con il suo Cannone portatile reclamando il possesso del Cristallo. Dopo aver superato lo choc del fatto che Skurvy sia ancora vivo (e non divorato dagli squali o bloccato su un'isola deserta o disperso in mare), Cranky fa il finto tonto e dice di non avere il Cristallo, ma Polly Roger, un pappagallo malevolo, rivela la sua locazione dentro il Globo, che Cranky apre accidentalmente. Fortunatamente, Donkey Kong e Diddy arrivano in tempo per prendere a sberle i coccodrilli che se la danno a gambe, purtroppo per i Kong, Krool e Klump mettono in atto il loro piano di furto: sparare Klump con un Barile Cannone mentre è legato ad una corda da Bungee Jumping. Il loro piano riesce e il Cristallo finisce nelle mani di K. Rool che corre alla Fabbrica di Barili. Alla Fabbrica di Barili, corre la solita routine, Bluster tenta di far colpo su Candy, fallendo miseramente, ma Krool, Klump e i Kritter irrompono dentro e ordinano a Bluster di creare subito una enormità di Barili Esplosivi. DK e Diddy, sentendo le esplosioni dei barili più delicati, corrono subito alla fabbrica. Approfittando di un esplosione, Krool e Klump fuggono dai due Kong sui Carrelli Minerari della Fabbrica, inseguiti da Donkey, Diddy e Bluster (nascosto in un carrello legato dietro quello dei Kremlings). Bluster, con uno dei Fucili-Klaptrap dei Kritter che trova nel suo carrello, cerca di fermare Krool e Klump, ma questi gli lancia contro il Cristallo facendolo cadere e perdere l'arma che il Re punta contro il carrello dei Kong. Mentre Krool e Klump riescono a fuggire indenni, Bluster mostra fieramente di avere il Cristallo con lui e lo da a Donkey, felice di essere stato la svolta decisiva della partita. Poco dopo, Donkey e Diddy tornano alla Capanna di Cranky, il quale si comporta in maniere strana e continua a dire di non volere niente da loro e che non possono entrare, ma i due non lo ascoltano e scoprono troppo tardi che Skurvy e i suoi uomini erano dietro la porta pronti a prendersi il Cristallo e a filarsela. I pirati tornano in mare immediatamente e festeggiano per la buona riuscita del piano. Intanto, Diddy e Donkey prendono il volo, con l'aiuto di Funky, verso il galeone di Skurvy. I tre lo trovano e Funky li fa cadere sul ponte della nave, dove sono accolti a braccia e a spade aperte dai pirati, che decidono che li getteranno in mare quando troveranno acque infestate dagli squali, chiudendo i Kong nella stiva legati dentro dei barili. La cosa non sarebbe un problema, se non fosse che DK è stanco dalla fame e, ironia vuole che, nella stiva, proprio accanto a loro, c'è una montagnola di banane. Fortunatamente per loro, un gentile Klaptrap di grandi dimensioni (se paragonato ai suoi simili) si offre di aiutarli se lo aiuteranno a riprendersi la sua dentiera che Skurvy gli ha rubato, data la pericolosa voracità del piccolo Kremling. I due accettano e vengono liberati, Donkey di abbuffa di banane e i tre partono all'attacco! Green Kroc viene subito messo al tappeto, Klaptrap finisce sulla coffa, poco dopo, Sciabbo, che inseguiva Diddy, viene anche lui steso da DK. Ma Skurvy non si fa prendere facilmente e punta un cannone verso i due. Diddy e Donkey si buttano di lato e la palla di cannone casca proprio sulla coffa, dove si trovava la cassa con i denti di Klaptrap che li riprende e inizia a divorarsi la nave. Fortunatamente per tutti, Skurvy e i suoi uomini raggiungono un'isoletta non lontano da Kongo Bongo e organizzano la nuova costruzione del galeone e i Kong e Klaptrap tornano al porto dell'Isola dove il piccolo coccodrillo dice che al momento non ha fame, tranquillizzando i due gorilla... "per ora" conclude Klaptrap. Personaggi * Kapitano Skurvy * Padre di Skurvy (citato) * Quint Skurvy (citato) * Sciabbo * Green Kroc * Inka Dinka Doo (citato) * Cranky Kong * Polly Roger * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Re K. Rool * Generale Klump * Candy Kong * Bluster Kong * Kritter * Mamma Bluster (citata) * I Klaptrap * Funky Kong * Klaptrap Canzoni Pirate's Scorn SKURVY: Arrh, when I was a young lad, my father said to me (Arrr, quando ero un giovanotto, mio padre disse a me:)'' "Arrh, lend an ear and learn some pirate history!'' ("Sturati le orecchie e ascoltami per ben!)'' Once a fearsome pirate ruled the seven seas'' (C'era una volta, un pirata leggendario)'' He was your great-great-great-grandpappy, Quint Skurvy!"'' (Era il tuo Bis-bis-bis-bisnonno, Quint Skurvy il marinaio!")'' He told me tall tales of his ill-begotten gains'' (Mi ha raccontato questa storia per potermi addormentare,)'' But the greatest treasure of them all still haunts me to this day!'' (Ma il suo più gran tesoro, mi continua a tormentare!) SCIABBO E GREEN KROC: I'll make you swab the deck and then I'll throw you in the brig! (Il ponte ti farò spazzar e poi ti butto in stiva!) SKURVY, SCIABBO E GREEN KROC:'' I swear I'll make you walk the plank to right the wrong you did!'' (Io giuro che ti farò pagar, ogni tua azion cattiva!)'' The day you mess with Skurvy, arrh, you'll wish you were never born!'' (Il giorno che con lui ti metti, vorresti non esser nato!)'' When the Coconut is mine, then you'll feel this pirate's scorn!'' (Quando il Cristallo sarà suo, avrà solo cominciato!) SKURVY: He hid it in an idol where it stayed for many years (L'ha nascosto in un isolotto, dove molti anni è stato)'' But the eye of Inka Dinka Doo did shed the crystal tear'' (Dentro l'occhio di Inka Dinka Doo, che il Cocco ha lacrimato!)'' It lay upon the ground until, much to my surprise'' (E' rimasto per terra, e poi mi sono sorpreso)'' A stupid ape just wandered by and snatched my treasured prize'' (Quando uno stupido scimmione è passato e se l'è preso.)'' He discovered it possessed extraordinary power'' (Ha scoperto di avere il potere straordinario!)'' But stealing it from Skurvy would be his darkest hour!'' (Ma prendendolo da me, la sua condanna ha firmato!) SKURVY, SCIABBO E GREEN KROC: I'll make you swab the deck and then I'll throw you in the brig! (Il ponte ti farò spazzar e poi ti butto in stiva!)'' I swear I'll make you walk the plank to right the wrong you did!'' (Io giuro che ti farò pagar, ogni tua azion cattiva!)'' The day you mess with Skurvy, arrh, you'll wish you were never born!'' (Il giorno che con lui ti metti, vorresti non esser nato!)'' When the Coconut is mine, then you'll feel this pirate's scorn!'' (Quando il Cristallo sarà suo, avrà solo cominciato!) When the Coconut is mine, then you'll feel this pirate's scorn! (Quando il Cristallo sarà mio, avrò solo cominciato!) SKURVY: Arrr! I Gotta Eat I like the taste of a pirate ship (Adoro il gusto di una nave pirata)'' A yummy boat filled with gold is so hip'' (o di una barca piena zeppa di oro)'' Skurvy took my teeth 'cause he's afraid of me'' (Skurvy si è preso i miei denti, perché ha paura di me)'' He knows I'll eat everything I see'' (Sa bene che mangio tutto ciò che vedo!) I got a deal that you can't refuse (Ti faccio un patto che non puoi rifiutare!)'' I got the key, somethin' you can use'' (Ho qua la chiave, una cosa che puoi usare)'' If you don't help me then it looks like we're beat'' (Se non mi aiuti non potrò fare niente)'' Someone get my teeth back'' (Qualcuno di riporti i miei denti)'' I gotta eat!'' (Devo mangiare!) Haven't had a check-up in a century (Non faccio merenda da secoli, ormai)'' I can't recall a single cavity'' (Non mangio più nemmeno una piccola porzione)'' Pardon me for frowning, I don't mean to be rude'' (Scusate se biascico, non volevo offendere)'' Without my teeth, I'm gummin' on my food'' (Senza i miei denti mi sto ciucciando le gengive) That Kaptain Skurvy, man, what a pest! (Quel Kapitano Skurvy, ragazzi, è una peste!)'' He took my teeth and threw them in the crow's nest'' (Ha preso i miei denti e li ha messi al sicuro)'' If you don't help me then it looks like we're beat'' (Se non mi aiuti non potrò fare niente)'' Someone get my teeth back'' (Qualcuno di riporti i miei denti)'' Someone get my teeth back'' (Qualcuno di riporti i miei denti)'' Someone get my teeth back'' (Qualcuno di riporti i miei denti)'' I gotta eat!'' (Devo mangiare!) Errori * Quando stanno per apparire per la prima volta Sciabolo e Green Kroc, si può vedere che Skurvy ha i piedi appoggiati fuori dal cassero di poppa, ma il suo corpo è dietro il parapetto. * L'ombelico di Sciabolo, nella canzone, è staccato dal suo corpo. * I proiettili del Cannone Portatile sono più grossi del fucile. * Dopo aver preso un pugno da DK, a Skurvy scompare la Jolly Roger sul suo cappello. * Mentre è inquadrato il timbro dei barili della fabbrica, si può notare nell'angolo in alto a destra, il pannello di controllo di Candy, ma lei non è presente, nonostante nella scena successiva sia ben vicino ai pulsanti del pannello. * All'inizio, a creare i barili esplosivi è Candy, ma poi c'è Bluster a farli (e probabile che si siano dati il cambio, ma è improbabile). * Il braccio destro di Bluster si mette a tremare mentre Krool esulta. * Mentre si issa a bordo del carrello, la coda e i piedi di Klump oltrepassano il fondo. * Mentre i Klaptrap si mangiano il carrello, Donkey Kong diventa improvvisamente grasso. * Mentre Skurvy ordina a Donkey di dargli il Cristallo, Green Kroc e Cranky, non solo non si muovo di un millimetro, ma non hanno neppure l'ombra: questo significa che li animatori non si sono presi la briga di farli muovere. * L'inquadratura dall'alto della ciurma prima che Donkey attacchi, fa vedere il mare chiaramente immobile. * Klaptrap, quando divora la nave, la divora come i normali Klaptrap minuscoli, peccato che non sia piccolo e sia da solo. Nomi in altre lingue Curiosità * Questo è il primo episodio in cui Inka Dinka Doo viene citato. * Il titolo inglese fa riferimento a "La Bella e la Bestia" (Beauty and the Beast). * Le voci inglesi di Sciabbo e Green Kroc cambiano in ogni loro apparizione, in questo episodio Sciabbo ha la voce rauca e Green Kroc quella soave. Inoltre, in tutto l'episodio, Green Kroc ha una sola battuta (escludendo i versi della canzone e delle risate). * Questa è la prima volta che Krool e i suoi uomini non si fanno assolutamente male. Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Episodi di Donkey Kong Country TV Categoria:Donkey Kong Country TV